What troubles a teenage heartbreak takes
by xO yUm yUm Ox
Summary: Harry and Draco’s get together was a mystery to all, all but one. A new student in their seventh year comes with words to scare the lone mind.


_**Trouble in Paradise**_

**Disclaimer: **DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. I didn't make it.

**Summary: **Harry and Draco's get together was a mystery to all, all but one. A new student in their seventh year comes with words to scare the lone mind.

**Authors Note: ** New character I made, Champagne.

**Warnings: **Slash, cutting, rape, and emotions gone wild.

And I can't make it on my own

Because my heart is in Ohio

So cut my wrists and black my eyes

So I can fall asleep tonight

Draco Malfoy hated first days, so of course he and Harry chose to sneak out of the sorting ceremony and catch up with one another in the Gryffindor Tower.

The room was empty so at once the couple was heavily snogging on one of the couches. Harry's hand snuck up Draco's shirt as both boys roamed each others bodies with their hands, in search of the button hat would turn them on.

Although they had thought they were alone and felt alone, a sound came from behind them that scared the shit out of Harry, who leapt off of Draco, leaving him a bit anxious. "What?"

"You didn't hear that?" His boyfriend questioned, standing up and eyeing the entire room, finding no one to be in their besides him and Draco.

"Obviously not," Draco spat.

"I am not hearing things, someone else is in here," Harry shouted, sticking a finger in the air as if it was a key to finding out who it was.

"Of course Harry, someone is in the room with us," Draco reassured.

"Shut up," Harry retorted, walking around and searching for the cause of noise when he noticed a shoe at the top of the stairs leading towards the girl's dorm rooms. Motioning Draco over, holding his finger to his mouth hushing his obnoxious boyfriend. "Do you see that?" he whispered, pointing at the shoe. Draco only nodded, knowing what his boyfriends antics where, "I think someone is up there."

"It's possible," Draco whispered. Both boys kept silent for a second, in hopes of hearing breathing, but in fact hear tears, a faint sobbing came from up the stairs.

Harry grew worried and told Draco to stay where he was because he wanted to go find out who it was. Silently walking up the stairs he found himself standing before a teenaged girl. Her red hair rest on her knees as she clung tightly to them as she sobbed. Harry had no clue how to go about getting her attention so he just tapped her shoulder causing her to fling back into the stone wall. "Oh I am so sorry!"

The girl did not reply, only laid her head back on the stone, closing her black pencil-lined eyes. The vibrant, dark, red hair now hung low to her chest as she rested. Tears still streamed down her face, black and clear tears consumed the complexion as she continued to cry. She wouldn't acknowledge Harry, she seemed very upset and was only thinking to her self. Twisting the mood ring on her finger, as it turned green for her crazy emotions, she looked up, opening up her eyes. She was rather pretty, Harry knew he think more of her if he wasn't gay, but she was a real pretty girl either way.

Draco kept waiting to hear words of conversation between his boyfriend and the girl, but heard nothing. She must have been rather upset at being intruded upon. AS if she knew what he wanted, he could hear the faint words come from the lips of the girl resting at the top of the stairs, "tell your boyfriend that he can come up here." Without a second in waiting Draco shot up the stairs and stopped next to his boyfriend.

Harry looked a little uncomfortable, "is something wrong?"

"You don't need to ask me why I am crying, because it doesn't and wont involve you. I know you are curious and feel bed, but that doesn't give a reason to open up and cry to you like you were my best friend. I don't want your pity." She snapped at him.

"I am sorry."

"That's pity."

"What do you want us to do then, just sit around when we know you are crying over here?" Draco asked firmly.

"Billions of other women cry a day; find one of them who need pity. I will be fine."

"No, you won't. At least tell me why you are crying and me and Harry will back off at once," Draco demanded, stomping his foot like a five year old.

"Because I am like 700 miles away from my boyfriend Adam, for all I know Rebecca, that bitch, can be hitting on him and he needs release and he might just take what that sluts gives. Timmy, he killed himself a week before I left, leaving me a letter saying he was in love with me and how sorry he was about what he did. Jamie was my best friend but found out I had to go here and broke all ties with me. Sarah, Corey, and Kristi all are 700 miles away and I can't explain how much I hurt to them. Adam thinks I cheated on him before I left and I don't even know what our relationship is anymore. I couldn't find my razor or knife or needle or anything so I had to cry. I forgot what room I had, so I was stuck here. I know I can't make friends well so I am going to be alone here for a while and the people who mean most will forget me." No once spoke after she finished her list of reasons for tears, her head turned away from them, not allowing them to look into her eyes. As if reading their concerned thoughts, she looked back at them, "you asked."

Harry knelt beside her, "I know I am nothing to you, literally, but I won't let a crying girl be, even if she begs and threatens me too. I think you should talk. Even if I don't know you, it's better than crying and cutting yourself. I'd like to get to know you. And I know I'd like to help you feel better, even if I can't relate." Harry said in hopes of catching her attention and getting her to go along.

She did not right away answer, she first starred into his eyes, reading him like a book, and then doing so to Draco. "You will help me. We will be friends. But neither you nor Draco will ever stop me from self mutilation. Know now; if you cross that line, you will receive a nice clean smack to the face and one less life to care about."

Draco and Harry both agreed to her terms with a quick nod, seating themselves beside her as she went through everything piece by piece.

It seemed that she was in love with a boy, Adam Jacobbs, she described him as perfect. His haggy black hair hung in front of his most innocent bright blue eyes. He was a slim boy, who wore girl's pants always, and wore her eyeliner. He had a lip ring, and Champagne had a tongue which both had a fascination with getting them stuck together just for the hell of it. Champagne had said Adam wore band clothes, as she did to, but the bands were all muggle bands that Draco hadn't heard of so she was forced to explain them to him and sing some songs of theirs.

Champagne talked about all their plans together, to marry once out of Wizarding School and a start a family, to be together forever. She said he called her all the time, talked to her more than anyone ever did, understood her most, knew what she loved and gave it to her, and he was just all around perfect. But a month before she left, he had been told repeatedly by people, out to sabotage the relationship for Rebecca's cause that she had cheated on him so he became frantic and worried.

Rebecca was some skimpy, blonde chick who was always all over Adam, who always told her to fuck off and not touch him, but in that month he became less and less caring about it. Champagne was so afraid he would cheat on her think she had cheated on him.

Rebecca's ex-boyfriend, Jacob had killed himself two days before she had to leave to Hogwarts, writing her a five page note she carried with her, explaining how he always loved her and needed her to understand he'd knew he'd never get his chance but still loved her. Champagne had shown the note and at the bottom a droplet of blood was upon it. At the mentioning of it, she cried said he cut himself while in the tub.

Blaming Champagne for Jacob's death and cheating, her ex-friend Jamie left her side at once. Saying she was such a whore and a bitch. Ruining her domineer and causing her to break down. Now she lacked her real friends and was extremely upset over it and couldn't handle anything.

As Champagne told Harry and Draco, they'd never stop her from cutting herself. The lacerations to her arms and legs were unbearable for Harry to look at without the urge to throw-up. Draco on the other hand inspected the self-injuries, asking her why but only receiving a mere shake of the head as an answer. The red-black scars pierced his eyes as he wished he just knew for once second how anyone so beautiful would diminish their body. "How long has it gone on for?"

"Since I was 12," she mumbled, hooking her thumbs into the thumb-holes of her sweatshirt.

"Why though," Draco asked, fascinated with the subject.

"It's better than crying. It's easy. I don't need to be questioned. I don't need anyone with me. It's…fun."

Silence crept upon the three, they had been there a good two hours and not one house member had interrupted their conversation, but now they couldn't get it to work again. Champagne was just rolling her thumbs starring at her toes as Harry eyed Draco, who was intently examining wall pieces. No one spoke, they only waited for the rest of the house to arrive back before Champagne chose to find a place to be alone again and said good-bye, hugging both boys before leaving.

"Feel better," Harry's voice trailed after the girl, her cheeks scarlet, and eyes widened.

"Thanks Harry," she said with a smile, "hope you get lucky." With out seeing the reaction in both boys, she ducked into a girl's dorm.

_Blood consumed the room, filled to the top, he swam in it. A way out was in no eye and he couldn't breath much longer, the blood was getting into his system. Panting as he held onto a branch coming from the wall, Harry held on for life as the blood rushed over his head and he passed out. _

_Hours passed before he was once again conscious. A dead body was laid beside him, its arms bloodied and the skin a pure white color. Spitting out all the blood at his side, Harry flipped over and titled the head back to see Champagne's limp body starring back at him._

_It was her blood; the blood he had nearly died from. She killed herself. Champagne killed herself and Harry had swum in her blood and nearly died as well. Why? Why kill herself? She seemed a bit better._

_His thoughts crashed into a puddle as he felt his hand set fire. Where Champagne's dead body had been was now a burning fire. No way to put out the fire, he leapt into it, the flames burning out. Harry saw large, black scrapes across the white-tile, they formed the words' life and death comes by your hand'_

Sweat dripped down his temple, was it a nightmare or more? Harry couldn't understand what just went through his head, but by the confused look his miffed boyfriend wore on his expression, he knew he wasn't alone in a poor thought. "I don't get it."

"I don't think we are supposed to."

"She'd never."

"We don't know her well enough Harry. She could"

"You know what. I won't sit around and let her. I'll be at the Owlery." Harry didn't even wait for his boyfriends pleas; he at once rushed to write a rather descriptive letter of one person's emotions to the causer of these emotions.

_Dear Adam,_

_You don't know me, but I know about you. I also know of someone very close to you. Her name is Champagne. Did you know Champagne doesn't cry, but instead using self-mutation as her tears? Those tears caused by you. She loves you a whole lot and misses you ten fold. I had a good two hour conversation about you with her today. I found her crying today, because she couldn't grab hold of her blade and take all the pain away. Have you seen her arms? They are so repulsive. Scars run up and down them, black and blue bruises take up her thighs and burns run up the sides of her arms. Oh wait, she had beauty spells on over her arms when she was with you. She loves you too much for you to see them. But I don't love you; I want you to see them. Either you get the fuck here and fix what you have done, or else it'll be a last mistake. Find your way here. Champagne matters more than Rebecca ever will._

_See you soon,_

_Harry_

Scribbling Adam Jacobs atop the parchment, Harry sent it off with Hedwig, knowing it'd get to the boy perfectly. He just hoped it would work, for Champagne's benefit. She was rather sweet when you got past the rugged exterior, well the beaten exterior. She seemed to know a lot about Harry and Draco that Harry didn't realize till he began thinking of her.

Champagne had known they were dating without them having to say a word. She knew when they had gotten together. She knew both of them wanted to help her and would automatically like her. Little bits of information they never spoke of came from her lips during the conversation. It couldn't actually mean anything, they were like open books basically.

Shaking off the thoughts of Champagnes knowledge, Harry began to head back to his room, where a very concerned Draco sat, confused upon his bed.

A month after the letter was sent, Champagne had been walking towards the lake, ready to take a nap in the quaint, lush settlement she had found near a large boulder, surrounded by beautiful flowers. Pushing back patches of grass in a fashionable manner, she laid down rested her head on her arm as she rested on her side. Waiting for sleep to claim her, Champagne felt a presence come up behind her. About to turn around and look to see whom it was that stood behind her; she instead snuggled onto the ground and forgot entirely anyone was beside her.

Only rested for ten minutes, Champagne felt an arm wrap over her, as another body pressed against her back, at once the scent of muggle cologne filler her nostrils, **AXE**, "I thought we weren't going to sleep alone." Her eyes shot open wide at the voice from behind her. _Could it really be? Adam? Was he really there?_Not even needing words to be spoken, she knew it was her Adam as he stroked her cheek gently, brushing back her hair and kissing her neck line.

"Adam…"she faintly said.

"Yes," he replied, snaking his arm around her thin waist, and nuzzling his head into her back.

"I love you."

"I love you too"

Conversation was no more. The couple lay in each others bliss. Holding hands, Adam trailing kisses up and down her neck as Champagne lay in totally pleasure. Neither had to say how happy they were to be with one another to know how the other felt. For when together, they were completed and knew each others thoughts, could feel each others feelings, feel the others pain, sense every emotion, tell what they meant and what they said apart, and understood each concept.

Adam seized all doings and let his arm drop to Champagne's arm, his handing burning at the touch. Champagne only whimpered with the touch, knowing what he thought. Allowed by her mere nod, he rolled up the sleeve to see exactly what the Potter boy had told him of. Gruesome scars ran up, down, across, and diagonally across her arm, burn marks mixed it with them. "Why?" He managed to mutter.

"I didn't do it to make you upset sweetheart," she cried, tears flowing onto her creamy white cheeks. Moving from his touch, she sat up right and buried her face into her palms and pulled her knees to her chest. "Please Adam, don't be upset with me. I won't take it. I couldn't live when you thought I cheated on you! You knew better! I haven't been able to live with myself after Jacob killed himself! I couldn't stand being away form you! I couldn't stand Rebecca being all over you like white on Michael Jackson. I couldn't live…"

"Don't cry," he begged, pulling himself to his knees, he lifted his hand out and tilted her head up so he could see her somber face. Kissing each tear he asked her over and over to forgive him and told her everything would be better, that he'd stay, that he'd do anything and everything for her.

"Oh Adam, I don't deserve someone so perfect," She cried, hugging him tightly as calmed herself from the tears.

"You do, more than anyone ever created does," Adam whispered into her ear, holding her tightly to him.

Harry was more than ever delighted at the sight he saw. Over Hermione's shoulder he saw, walk into the Great Hall for lunch, Champagne, her hand clung tightly to the hand of a boy he imagined was Adam. Waving her over, Draco began questioning him on the boy she was proceeding over with. "Her boyfriend."

"You mean?"

"Exactly"

"How sweet, he came all the way here for her?"

"No, for the soup," Hermione butt in.

"How romantic," Draco cooed.

"How sappy, a Malfoy all gitty over someone else getting what he loves," Ron laughed.

"Oh shut up," Draco said, still sleepy from the low amount of sleep he caught the night before, receiving an incredible shag as he always did.

The four quietly argued until Champagne arrived at the table, her fact lit up, more joyous than any of them had ever seen it before. She clung to the black-hair boy's hand as if she'd just die with out his touch. "Hey guys, this is Adam," she said faintly. The group all greeted him with welcoming smiles, Draco doing so as well. "Adam, that's Hermione," she said pointing in her direction, "her boyfriend Ron," moving her finger over at him, "These two are my good friends Harry and Draco; you'll be able to know who is who in a second."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco questioned in a girlish manner.

"Hi Draco," Adam said, leading Champagne to take her seat beside him.

"What did you tell him Champagne?" Draco demanded.

"I told him you could be rather, well bratty and girly, and have obviously love for Harry, than you could sense within a second, neither of you two needing to speak to know it. Oh yeah, plus that you were a blond." She said with a smile, tucking into her meal after receiving a scowl from the prat was comforted by his boyfriend with a kiss.

Conversation flowed the entire meal, everyone getting rather acquainted with their new acquaintance. Adam seemed to like all of Champagne's friends, which was what she had hoped for. Hermione kept asking him intelligent questions, trying to see if he was any where near her standard. But at once point, the conversation flipped to couples and out of the blue Champagne heard, 'how did you two get together,' directed towards not herself, but Harry and Draco. Compelled to she looked up from her plate of food, "Harry and Draco both had a thing for each other for a while, since neither of them hated each other to begin with. Draco felt rejected first year, and Harry just was confused. SO one day, their emotions had just built up so much that when they got into a private fight, they just ended up snogging each other senseless. At first they didn't know what to do, but after a week or so, they realized what they were meant to and at once talked to each other and just became the cute couple they are…today."

Not one person listening to the conversation, aside from Adam, blinked as Champagne carried on eating, as if what she said wasn't one of the most awkward and completely not understandable things she'd ever said. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, all thoughts of Champagne's high knowledge flowing right back into his memory. He could feel Draco doing the exact same beside him. "How'd you know that?"

"Oh, uhm, well. This may sound stupid but, I am kind of like a…" she stumbled for words.

"…Medium" Adam finished for her.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked a bit baffled.

"I know everything about you. Everything about everyone, but people I fall in love with, or my family. So I can tell you the first thing that pops into your head, but I couldn't even tell you whether on not if my sister Lily was upset or not," Champagne tried to explain to the boy.

"Tell me something you know no one knows about me," Harry asked.

"When you were 15, you went though the worst physical pain ever. It wasn't Sirius death, you still mourn it, but you have overcome it. Mark Peters caused you worst pain that you can't begin to describe," Harry's eyes hung low at her words, his heart stung as he vividly remember the night his virginity was stolen from him. It was the most pain he physically endured, more than the Crucius curse.

Draco's fist balled up at these words, who dare hurt his Harry? _Only at fifteen, he was still fragile. What did they do to Harry? He said no secrets ever, what did this beast do!_ "That isn't very descriptive Champagne."

"As long as he knows, that's what matters."

"Right." Harry mumbled, his eyes tearing up as scenes flashed back into his mind, Hermione and Champagne's face growing with concern, Ron and Draco furious Harry hadn't told them of this unendurable pain.

"I don't believe in what you say." Draco said.

"Well, Melanie would have, but she can't, now can she? That's what I thought Draco, you are sorry it happened." Champagne leered at the boy, her words stinging like a million jelly fish to the skin. "Now, Harry, don't look at me like that. Come with me, I need to talk to you."

Adam looked up at his girlfriend, his blue eyes sparkling at her as he awaited his kiss. Just before she and Harry began to walk off, she spun back around and bent over, kissing his lips softly and leaving him to become more acquainted with Draco, Ron, and Hermione.

Harry was two steps before her, "please slow down, we need to talk about this."

"It was my entire fault! I made him, I made him think it was right!" Harry kept chanting, his hands flying towards his hair as he began to circle around her.

"NO! It wasn't Harry!" She tried to break into his cries, but all she caused was for him to break down and fall to his knees, balling into his palms.

"Please, no, stop, STOP IT! GET OFF ME!" His screams filled the hall, as his entire body began to shake, Champagne flinging herself on top of him, holding him closely to her and demanding him to calm down.

"Harry, you didn't bring it upon yourself," she said softly into his ear as he just cried on her shoulder, the shaking decreasing as she rubbed his back. "I will smack you if you don't stop, you need to calm down."

He only shook more, Champagne growing fierce with him. **SMACK!** "Harry I told you to calm yourself. Now come with me." With all the strength she could muster, the girl pulled them up off the ground and straight into an abandoned classroom. "Listen to me Harry."

"Why did it happen?" He asked, sitting in a desk, slouching down, his head starring straight to his feet.

"I can't explain it. But you need to know that it's not your fault."

"I DON'T THINK YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND! YOU COULDN'T! YOU WOULDN'T! JUST STOP TRYING TO BE A SUPER HERO AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE ABOUT THIS! YOU'D NEVER BE ABLE TO HELP!" Harry shrieked.

The words were like a beating towards Champagne's mind. Starring point blank at the boy, **SMACK**, he may have saved the wizarding world, lost his mum, dad, and godfather but that didn't mean she hadn't had her times. "FUCK YOU HARRY! I try and help you understand that it wasn't your fault and this is how you treat me? FUCK THIS!" With that, the red head stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut. If Harry had seen her face as she stalked off to the Gryffindor Tower, he could see the tears flowing onto those creamy white cheeks.

_What was he thinking? She was only trying to help him understand. But she couldn't understand it. No one really would understand. But that didn't mean he should push every bit of help away. She cared about him and could have really given him something to think of. She was right. It wasn't his fault. So why would he react like that towards her? Why hurt her more than she'd ever need? _'God Harry, what a prat you have become.'

_Swarms of anger rushed over her body, tears of anger, depression, fear, hate, and sadness dampened her face. She tossed all her belongs about the room, falling to her knees and bawling like a baby. Seconds passed before she flung herself to the bathroom, digging through everything till she came the shiny blade, which she dragged across her skin, cutting her self so deeply. She stared down at the bloody mess on the white marble. For all she knew, right now her little Margarita was scared, lonely, and wanting her real mommy but never could see her._

_Margarita could be screaming, something in the pit of her stomach told her that her baby girl was cry for her. She needed her like Champagne needed her. Her little oval face, lighting up at the sound of her voice, tears shed from those gorgeous green eyes as she was taken from her mommy. She had only been thirteen, how could someone just snatch the baby from her and give her to a family who wanted a baby. She wanted her baby. Even if a sick and twisted rapist was its father that was a life she had given. She wanted her daughter back more than anything right at the moment._

_Why would Harry think she couldn't understand? She lost her daughter! Was raped, laughed at, poked at, and beaten. She had lost the most precious gift ever in her life, her baby. It was Harry who didn't understand He'd never had a baby taken from him. Feel the infants delicate skin snatched from underneath you finger tips. No one could feel the pain she felt than. Why did she do this to herself?_

_Bringing back everything that ever once gave her tears and just swimming in those memories, living off of them. Why would she hurt herself so much? Why not talk to someone about how she felt? She needed Adam right now. He would understand. _

_At once Champagne cleaned herself up, put a jacket over her body and made her way for where she last saw her boyfriend. If she couldn't have her baby, at least she could have her love._

Hogwarts seemed rather pleasant, for his first day there. It would be much better when he spent his time there with Champagne. Wherever she had ducked off to in such hurry with Harry had worried him, she had an odd look up her frame as she and the raven haired boy left. Looking to his side, it seemed like Draco had been thinking the same thing as he said, "Why don't we find them?"

"I don't think we need to," he said pointing forward as Harry was slowly pacing up the hallway, in the direction they headed and Champagne ran past him, her eyes puffy and her clothing all screwed up as she latched onto Adam and began to cry.

The scent of roses enraptured Adam as he clung to his limp girlfriend, a mess in his arms. She wasn't speaking, only rambling on as tears stained his shirt. He knew whatever it was that had gotten her so worked up, it had to do with breakfast, and he already felt that she had gone to her own source of taking care of the situation and failed. "Come with me."

Champagne only nodded before pulling herself together enough to lean on him to walk up to where she suspected was his new room. Not knowing what to say to her in the passing time, Adam kept silent, looking about the hall, seeing Draco and Harry bickering since Harry was rather upset and wouldn't confess.

Draco was rather effeminate, so he knew the boy was going to go on about whatever Harry's problem like a girl. Which, if Draco was anything like Champagne the situation would end with a fight where Harry ended up on his knees with flowers.

Something Champagne had said to Harry had upset him. But now, something Harry had said to her upset Champagne. _It was something relevant, very relevant. What could have happened that he wouldn't know? Could they have experienced beatings? Well, he already knew Champagne had from an uncle she lived with for three years, but that wasn't it. It couldn't be, she had grown over that a while ago._

The couple were now standing at the irritated portrait of the fat-lady by the time Adam came back to his senses, "Pickled eggs," Champagne muttered and the woman swung open, happy to have them leaving. Taking her by the hand, he lead her up the narrow stairs towards his room, where he knew non one would be.

"Adam, I love you." Champagne wasn't fully sane when she said it, but she meant it. Starring off into the distance of a corner in his room, he could tell she wanted to tell his something but lost all courage in trying to tell him it.

"You know I love you too, so why won't you tell me what is wrong? It has something to do with yours and Harry's conversation doesn't it?" She at once nodded to her boyfriend as he paced about before her. "Well come on, you know you can tell me anything in the world, please just tell me it."

"No, no. I don't know why I bothered you with this. No, I love you too much. I am sorry Adam. About everything. This past year, everything you thought about me. How bad a person I have been to you. I love you so much." She cried, shaking her head as she stared at eh fixed point, "don't take it like I cheated on you. I'd never. Never ever would I do something so stupid as that. I love you too much. But you need to get it. I can't say this."

"Please just tell me, you will feel better," Adam begged of her.

"No, it will feel ten times worse."

"Champagne…"

"Adam, if you love me the way you say you do, than you will let me be about it, please. I don't even know what caused me to run crying to you, I am…fine."

He could see it in her sea green eyes that she had forced all tears to stop at once and she smiled up at hr boyfriend, praying he'd just hold her and not ask of her for anything, no answers, no questions. He wasn't going to force her into what she didn't want to do, so he just sat at the edge of the bed where she was and took her head and rested it in the crook of his neck.

_Nothing felt more wrong than just giving into her. But nothing felt more right than holding her when he knew she was more upset than ever, able to comfort her with his warm touch. Adam knew he cared for Champagne in every way possible, but he didn't understand how he'd let anything pass in him caring for her. He could be at fault for such pain caused to Champagne. _

__

Draco had been able to keep an even temper most of the part, but now, he hadn't a clue where that temper had left and vacationed too, for he had been over-the-top screaming at his boyfriend over not having knowledge of his life.

Obviously, as Champagne had mentioned that one morning at breakfast, he had been keeping them from everyone, and it was just eating away at him that he blew up at Harry over it. Harry told him he'd never keep one last thing from Draco, and now he finds out, one huge part of Harry's' life had been hidden till that morning.

_How could such a thing happen? How could anything cause Harry so much pain that was life times worse than a unforgivable or what had happened with Sirius? How did it happen? Draco may not have told Harry then how he felt, but he kept well tabs on the boy and hadn't expected something to have happened. Had he let his guard down on his love? Was it his fault Harry went through all the pain? Did he do to this to Harry? Was he to blame? **Ridiculous, **Malfoy's never take blame. But since when did he classify himself with them any more? _

Nothing seemed harder to understand than why Harry could hurt both himself and Draco at the same time and pretend nothing was wrong. They both knew how upset they became in fights, but never let it into their thickheads that they should make-up much faster than the week they take out of their precious time to bicker and fight like a married couple, as Champagne called them.

Now confused by everything, Draco went in search of the castle to find the cause of all this. **Champagne.** She was alone in the library reading up on faster care when he came in. She ticked the book away nervously when he took seat beside her. "Look, Champagne I really want to talk to you."

"Well Draco, I'd never stop you from doing that, what is it?" She said, tilting her head in joy as she smiled brightly at him, her mood much different than just a week back.

"What is it that hurt Harry?" Draco blurted, playing with the sleeves of his jacket.

"I can't tell you that, it's not my business to say to you his own private life." She said curtly, opening another book before her, irrelevant to the book she kept hidden from his sight; she flipped through the pages of Care of Magical creatures.

"But I must know, I blew up at him over this and he still won't tell me."

"He'd never forgive me if I told him. I want to keep trust with him, so I won't tell you Draco. Question me any further, and I swear I'll beat you with a broom."

"Fine," he answered sharply, standing from his chair, "Have fun finding that kid from foster care. It's one of the hardest things."

Champagne gasped awfully loud as he walked away after what he said to her. She nearly than and there cried, Draco turning back to see her sunken expression he at once strode back to her. "What did you say?"

Feeling something he'd finally grown used to, Draco felt sorrow, he really hadn't meant to hurt Champagne with her words, taunt her, but not hurt her. "I didn't-

"How did you know that?" She whimpered, clutching her sides tightly and biting her lower lip. Draco knelt beside her, his hand placed on her knee; he looked straight up into the girl's eyes and saw each emotion laid out in the bedding of her eyes. Fear, pain, loss, anger, and distress.

"Please, Champagne I am sorry. I didn't. I just said it, I saw that book, I didn't mean to." Draco pleaded, trying to keep her from tears, failing miserably.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT! YOU DESERVE THIS! AFTER THIS I HOPE YOU GET THE BABY TAKEN FROM YOU!" She bellowed at him. "STOP CRYING! STOP IT YOU BITCH! I WILL SMACK YOU AGAIN! STOP IT! STOP IT! I WILL FUCKING SLIT YOUR THROAT!"

These words were not at him, it was like Champagne was repeating a movie for Draco to watch. She went on, harsh words repeated on and on. By the time she finished, the nurse fleeing over to her to find out what was wrong, she was on her knees, head in Draco's lap cream-crying, Draco rubbing her head, trying to hush her down.

Having calmed her down profusely, Draco was allowed to remain in the library with Champagne, who demanded they go into a very secluded part of the library where she confessed every last bit of information to the blond, who took it rather well. If wanting to stab, beat, and kill slowly the man who did such a thing to her was considered taking it well, he took it tremendously well.

Comprising a vow to never repeat the words she spoke to him, Draco told Champagne he would help her find a way to find her daughter Margarita in any way possible, if she told him why Harry was upset,

**So she did.**

**Authors Note: **Hope you liked the prologue! Next part, coming real soon.


End file.
